


summer love

by alexsvlasic



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsvlasic/pseuds/alexsvlasic
Summary: the ducks were doing this thing for the rookies. trevor was nervous about it. meeting new people? kind of not his thing. they got airbnb’s for them to make them bond. how fun. trevor got jamie.
Relationships: Anaheim Ducks - Relationship, Background Alex Turcotte/Trevor Zegras, past trevor zegras/alex turcotte, trevor zegras/jamie drysdale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first story on here ever 🙃 so, bare with me. my friend came up with this idea so i decided to write this for him since he loves zegs and jd very, very much.

the ducks were doing this thing for the rookies. trevor was nervous about it. meeting new people? kind of not his thing. they got airbnb’s for them to make them bond. how fun. trevor got jamie. trevor didn’t know him all too well except for the fact that he’s canadian, the same height as him, a d man, and a world junior gold medal winner. trevor had seen him at a few hockey camp things and of course the world juniors summer show cases. that’s really it. 

trevor was 100% sure jamie moved in first. it’d be easier that way anyways. no awkward talk or awkward greetings. he’s literally only shook his few times at the end of games. he brought his friends down to cali with him, not to mention cameron was born in anaheim and alex had to come down here anyways for the kings. he mainly wanted them to help him with his stuff, and because it’s summer. who doesn’t want to hang with their friends in california during the summer?

once alex brought in trevor’s last box he immediately looked around the house. “this place is crazy. i wouldn’t surprised if you two tore it up.”

cameron leaned against the counter, raising a brow at him. “and what do you mean by that exactly?” alex turned to him.

“come on cam, who wouldn’t throw a party here?” alex had a point. “you walk into the house the kitchen table is on your left, the kitchen to your somewhat far right, huge ass living room. a pool, a 5 minute walk to the beach, and the rooms are somewhat big enough for two average teenage hockey players. and there’s a basement. i would so throw a party.” alex turned to trevor and smirked. “that’d be one way to bond with your rookie teammates right?” trevor laughed his suggestion off, shaking his head, turning to the box of his stuff from home.

“hey, it’s not a horrible idea, zegs. he’s got a point.” cole pitched in. 

trevor shrugged. “look, i’ll think about it, but it’s not just my place so i’ll have to ask jamie. besides.. i don’t want to make a bad ‘first impression.” he put the rest of the stuff in his room, feeling content at how it looked. he turned around, jamie’s room was just across from his. he saw his jersey’s, medals, and posters. jamie’s room was well organized. he also figured jamie was out with a few of his friends. trevor made his way back to his friends who were now throwing a stress ball around. trevor shook his head. they were idiots but he loved them. “i’m hungry. cam you know the ropes around here better than we do, let’s find some place to eat. knighter and vlassy are waiting for us at the beach.” the four boys were just about to make their way to the door once it opened. not to trevor’s surprise it was jamie. the room was all of a sudden awkwardly radio silent. trevor backed away from the door, letting the other boy in. it was now awkward. 

cole peered his head to see that jamie had some of his friends waiting for him outside. trevor, cam, and alex did the same thing. trevor assumed jamie had left something as jamie made his way to his room. 

“we’re gonna go wait outside.” cameron broke the silence, sharing a look with cole and alex. trevor nodded as he made his way to his room as well, grabbing one of his hats to tuck his long hair under. the summer nights weren’t cold so he didn’t need a hoodie. trevor acknowledged the fact that jamie was still in his room, sitting on his bed. he figured he’d be polite. he knocked on jamie’s door frame, making jamie look up. 

“uh, hey. my friends and i were wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with us, like your friends and everything. it’s okay if you say no.” trevor wasn’t expecting him to say yes, or no. he didn’t know what he really expected, or wanted him to say.

“sure. laf and the guys won’t mind.” 

trevor’s patience face turned into a grin. “cool. we’re gonna walk to the beach.” trevor watched jamie nod, he then made his way back outside to his friends. jamie locked up the house. “they’re coming with us. tell spencer and vlassy we’re having company.” 

alex, cam, and cole shared a look again. trevor caught on immediately. “come on, it’s not gonna hurt.” he gave alex a good shove as alex was now raising a brow at him. then three started walking, a conversation striking up immediately about girls or whatever. trevor walked behind them, going on his phone, scrolling through tweets. he then felt some warmth next to him, figuring it was cole leaving alex and cam to talk about something stupid. to his surprise he saw jamie when he looked up. kirby, alexis, and barrett being behind them, talking about baseball. 

“hi.” 

“hi.” jamie jammed his hands into his pockets as he walked next to trevor. “whatcha reading?”

“tweets about the new call of duty. interested?”

“oh, totally. i heard it’s gonna be good, if not one of the best games in years.” 

they talked about call of duty and other video games the whole walk to the beach. a good first impression; check.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trevor was sweet. jamie liked that.

“i can see knighter and vlassy from here.” cam said as he pointed to the two tall boys on the beach.

“well, yeah, they’re like seven feet tall. like fucking skyscrapers.” cole’s snarky remark made cam elbow his side. alex chuckled.

trevor was still talking and walking with jamie. their conversation went from video games to other sports like baseball, basketball, even football, their favorite teams and players. the basics of a typical sports conversation.

“i was born in new york so i’ve kind of always been a rangers fan.” trevor replied to jamie’s question about his favorite team growing up. “i played for the junior rangers with knighter and a few of the other guys. we were honored on the ice once by the rangers themselves too, it was cool.” trevor started scrolling through his phone, finding a picture to show the black haired boy.

“that’s so cool, i’m kind of jealous.” trevor kept scrolling through pictures to show him, the light of trevor’s phone shining onto jamie’s face. trevor noticed he had freckles and his smile was quite soft. jamie pointed to a kid making a funny face in one of the pictures. “is that you?” jamie looked up at him, a bright smile on his face.

trevor’s cheeks went a bright shade of pink, he nodded and laughed. “yeah, that’s me, my face hasn’t changed a bit.” he made eye contact with jamie, pointing to his mustache. “without this thing i basically look 5.” that made jamie laugh. trevor laughed with him.

“that’s adorable.” jamie said with another laugh, then continuing to scroll through pictures on trevor’s phone before pulling out his own to find some younger pictures of himself. trevor on the other hand was praying to god no one saw the blush creep up on his cheeks. he’s been complimented about 1000 times by many people but when jamie did it, it was different. maybe because the only compliment he’s heard from jamie is ‘good game’ or ‘good job bud. you did great.’ trevor shook the thought off. 

“you’re kind of like, awkward.” trevor teased the defense man as they walked into the sand, everyone’s shoes leaving imprints.

“there is no kind of. i know i’m awkward.” jamie stuffed his hands in pockets because he didn’t know what to do with them. “trust me, i’ve like, never been on a date. i always ruin the whole asking out part because i stutter too much.” trevor laughed. “it’s like the words are on the tip of my tongue.. then they disappear. i’m surprised i’m not fucking up this conversation.”

that made trevor raise a brow. “is that so?”

luckily trevor looked away so he didn’t see jamie’s blush. “i get like nervous around new people.” trevor really wasn’t a new person to him though. 

“well, i had to rate this conversation i’d give it a solid 10/10 rating.” 

——

jamie almost felt bad for the other people on the restaurant they were all in. a huge table of teenage boys; hockey boys to be exact, laughing and making jokes. of course it was going to be loud. jamie didnt really expect less.  
a good majority of the us boys had their inside jokes. a lot of them. if jamie counted correctly, there were about, seven of them compared to jamie and his 3. he wondered where byfield was, he was surprised he wasn’t down here as well since he now plays for the kings, too. jamie was deep in thought when kirby put a gentle elbow in his side.

“what do you think about alex?”

jamie turned to him and raised a brow. “..which one?” 

“the blonde one. vlasic.”

jamie looked to the alex kirby was talking about, short blonde hair, he was 6’6. scary. jamie didn’t know what kirby wanted him to answer. “didn’t you meet him after the draft and again at development camp last year?”

“yeah, but answer the question.”

“the answer is right in front of you. he’s cute.” 

“thank you, see barrett? i told you, he IS cute.”

jamie now turned to all of his friends, a confused look on his face. “wait wait. you needed my confirmation for that?”

“well, yeah. you’re kind of good at that.” laffy pitched in.

“what are you-“

“you have a good radar for the cute guys.” barrett cut him off.

“that makes no fucking sense- like at all. please elaborate.” jamie leaned back into the booth, giving them all a ‘what the fuck are you on about’ look.

alexis leaned in. “come on, don’t play dumb. you got one of the cutest draft picks from last year as your roommate.” jamie shoved him off..

“it’s not like i requested him or anything, just luck i guess?”

“so you do think he’s cute.” kirby smirked and gave barrett a high five. 

“oh fuck off.” jamie rolled his eyes.

“i fucking knew it.” jamie kicked his shin. “hey- ow!”

“we see the way you look at him dude, it’s so obvious.” barrett leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms.

“i’m just being nice, hayts. good first impressions. i don’t want him to hate me, he’s my teammate now.”

“so you flirt with him? that’s an alternative i’ve never tried for meeting my new roommate.” kirby got high fives from alexis and barrett. may god help jamie get through this ‘nice’ dinner without wanting to jump at his friends with his fork. 

“but i didn’t. i was being nice.” he said that last word slowly as his friends clearly didn’t get the hint.

“mhmmmmm sureeeee.” kirby had that stupid smirk still on his face. jamie took that as a challenge. jamie matched his smirk. kirby’s faded.

“what the fuck are you doing drysdale.”

the table was somewhat ‘quiet’ so jamie didn’t have to shout so loud. well, that was his first option anyways. he didn’t like to shout. so instead he got up. he pushed his way passed his friends not being nice about it all. kirby tried to stop him but lexi pulled him off. he shoved his way through the chairs, of course saying sorry a bunch of times. he then tapped vlasic’s shoulder. alex turned to him, giving him his full attention. jamie now had a ‘oh you think i won’t do it?’ look on his face looking right at kirby. he had solid eye contact the whole time. he leaned down and whispered into alex’s ear.

“kirby thinks you’re cute.” jamie pulled away from his ear, watching alex turn his head to kirby.

“holy shit. jamie grew a pair.” barrett whispered under his breath. the table went quiet now. jamie felt powerful for some reason. alex’s cheeks turned bright, bright red. kirby’s were the same. jamie felt eyes on him, those being trevor’s. jamie looked to him.

“what did you-“

“alex thinks kirby’s cute, no?” he squatted down so he was at trevor’s sitting height.

trevor nodded. “talks about him all the time.” vlassy gave trevor a look, shaking his head. trevor had a slight smirk now. jamie turned to alex. 

“switch seats with me.” alex was a little hesitant at first but he did anyways, jamie sat down in what used to be alex’s seat. jamie looked at kirby again, mouthing him a “you’re welcome.” jamie was now sitting next to cameron and trevor. he didn’t mind. the table went back to normal. somewhat loud somewhat not. jamie felt his phone buzz.

dacher: you totally did that so you could sit next to trevor.

now that jamie thought of it, it did look that way. 

jamie: no. i just got you a date.

dacher: i could’ve done that myself 🙄

jamie: buuttttt you didn’t. so thank me later. 

jamie put his phone back in his pocket. then everyone’s food came. the waiter seemed a little confused because everyone switched seats and what not. they ate, then figured out who paid for what because there was a lot of them. that was probably the most complicated part of dinner. it was about 8 pm and everyone had to get back to their hotels, although it was a thursday night during summer, heading in early couldn’t hurt. 

“don’t stay up too late.” turcs teased into trev’s ear as they did their handshake. 

“okay mom.” trevor rolled his eyes.

“don’t let jamie keep you up either.” alex raised both of his eyebrows as he was hinting at something.

“shut up.” trevor shoved him off gently, laughing a little bit.

jamie noticed how close alex and trevor were. then again, all of the ntdp boys were close.

after everyone said their goodbyes and made their way back to their hotels, jamie and trevor decided to get ice cream before they headed home. 

“personally? my favorite flavor is rocky road.” trevor replied to jamie’s question about ice cream as they walked into the ice cream shop.

“isn’t that everyone’s, though?” jamie looked to him as they stood in line. trevor shrugged.

“i guess everyone just loves chocolate.”

“fair. mine would have to be cookie dough or cookies and cream.” 

“you like cookies, i see.” trevor chuckled, jamie laughed. 

jamie figured he’d pay. he was being nice. if the others were here he’d get teased non stop.

“you didn’t have to pay. i would’ve.” trevor said as they walked next to each other back to their house. 

“i didn’t mind.” jamie shrugged. anaheim was warm tonight, it felt good on jamie’s face. toronto summer’s usually weren’t like this. there’d always be rain. jamie wasn’t a fan of the rain nor did he like thunderstorms. the smell of salt from the beach smelled nice too, there was a chill ocean breeze. jamie loved california. he looked to his left, trevor was admiring their surroundings too. his long, dirty blonde hair moving in the breeze. he smiled to himself then looked away from him. “i had a good time tonight. with your friends. thanks for inviting me. i had fun.” jamie looked back to trevor who was smiling at him. jamie smiled back.

“i’m glad you did. i had a good time too. i’m also pretty sure you totally helped setup alex and kirby.” jamie laughed. so did trevor. “also, the guys suggested we throw a party soon. i wasn’t going to do it if you didn’t want to do, cause you know, it’s your house too.”

trevor was sweet. jamie liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dinner went pretty well if you ask me 😌


	3. grocery shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “so you like him?”
> 
> “i didn’t say that.”
> 
> “so you like him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school has been a mess :/ but here’s a new chapter so ;)
> 
> sorry if there any mistakes :,)

trevor was in the middle of tearing through his closet for one of his bu shirts. he wanted to wear it today but he had no clue where he put it; he was sure he set it on his bed. him and jamie we’re going grocery shopping and the last thing he wanted to do was hold the other boy up. “fuck- where’d i put it?” he was now frustrated. he was only in a pair of khaki joggers and black vans to go with his white shirt. “goddamit trevor.” he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, he was now tearing up his room, although it really wasn’t that serious.

“hey, are you ready to go?” jamie knocked on trevor’s door frame, the last part of his sentence trailing as he saw trevor who was clearly frustrated. “are you okay?” trevor turned to him, quickly flashing a smile at him, running another hand though his hair.

“i’m awesome.” trevor threw a thumbs up at him, jamie gave him a skeptical look. jamie definitely wasn’t buying it. “give me five minutes. i just can’t find my bu shirt. it’s white.”

“oh, dude, you left it outside when you sat by the pool this morning.” jamie chuckled. “do you not remember?” jamie began to laugh once trevor’s cheeks flushed red, then trevor pushed past him.

“this. never. happened.” trevor muttered as jamie was still laughing.

“dude, it’s okay. we’re all a little forgetful sometimes. you’ll look back and laugh at it later. now come on. i’ll drive.” jamie teased as he grabbed the keys to their car, waiting by the door. 

trevor put his long hair under a hat, making his way to the door, snatching the keys from jamie, “you wish.” 

“jerk.” jamie gave trevor a light shove out of the door. 

“we’ve only been living together for a week, you’ll get used to it.” 

the two boys had also been ordering all of their food. that was until jamie figured it was time they needed to get actual food. he also figured grocery shopping would be a good way for the both of them to get what they want without their parents to control them, although they had to watch the junk food or the coaches would kill them, unfortunately.

“if you drive, i get aux.” jamie got into the car, trevor groaned. “what it is it now, zegras.” jamie looked over to him, trevor was looking right back.

“how do i put this lightly... you have a bad taste in music.”

jamie took some offense, but he also didn’t. he had a feeling trevor was joking. “no, you’re just mad you can’t get your way. you getting to drive and you get to pick the music?” jamie scoffed. “in your dreams.” trevor started the car, immediately putting on a playlist him and trevor put together since jamie had such a ‘bad taste’ in music. 

“shut up.”

jamie let out a laugh, “calm down zegs, jesus.” jamie leaned back in his seat, putting his own hat on, hearing trevor mumble a whatever as trevor let out a chuckle, shaking his head. “god dude, you’re such a drama queen.” jamie scoffed again.

they came to stop light, trevor looking at him. jamie raised a brow. “are drama queens good singers?”

“what?”

a playful smirk flashed on trevor’s face as he turned the music up, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he, well, burst out into song, beginning to horribly sing the lyrics to the song that was playing. jamie going into a fit of laughter, immediately pulling his phone out to record such madness. trevor continued to drive while he sang horribly. jamie couldn’t contain himself. trevor looked stupid and sang like an idiot, it was fucking hilarious.   
jamie then started singing with him, posting on his instagram with the video captioned “grocery shopping vibes 🥳.” 

[60 comments]

[top comments]

cam.york: wowww no invite??

jackhughes: hot

alex.vlasic: @cam.york jealous?  
cam.york: @alex.vlasic 🙄

alexlaff11: replacing me i see  
kdach77: @alexlaff11 it’s not that deep 

colecaufield: qts 

_alexturcotte: imma 🥜

“dude, your friends love me.” jamie said as he scrolled through all the comments on his video of him and trevor as trevor pulled into the parking lot.

“oh yeah, totally.” trevor parked and turned off the car, looking at jamie. “i think cameron has heart eyes for you.” that made jamie look up, his cheeks being somewhat red. trevor chuckled.

“what?”

trev shrugged. “he thinks you’re cute.” jamie wasn’t buying it. clearly, jamie is hard to convince. trevor kept a mental note of that. trevor rolled his eyes, getting out of the car. jamie followed. “don’t believe me?”

“no, not really.”

this kid is difficult.

trevor shoved his phone at jamie, showing him his texts with cameron. “believe me now?” 

jamie handed trevor his phone, rolling his eyes. “whatever. it’s not like it’d matter- he’d be going back to michigan anyways. and when he signs he’ll be all the way in philly. i can’t do long distance.”

“so you like him?”

“i didn’t say that.”

“so you like him?”

“shut up.” jamie shoved him, making trevor do one of his stupid giggles when he’s right— or at least when he thinks he’s right. in this case, trevor is wrong. he’s putting jamie on the spot. 

“you didn’t confirm or deny it.”

“i’m not so sure you’re gonna get an answer now. you don’t deserve it.” jamie grabbed a cart for them, trevor still walking along side him.

“deserve? what the fuck do you mean by that? i’m not worthy enough to know what’s going on inside your head?” trevor asked, jokingly offended. “let me set you two uppp come onnnnnn.” he whined. 

“now, why on earth would i let you do that?” jamie made his way to the cereal section, immediately beginning to pick out his favorite cereals, trevor doing the same.

“i’m cupid.”

“okay bud, sure.” jamie dragged out that okay just to annoy him. he now had trevor’s eyes on him. jamie met his gaze. “what.”

trevor shook his head, looking back to the cereal, saying nothing.

“dude, what.”

“you’re difficult.”

“am not.”

“are too.”

“am not.”

“are t- point proven.” trevor let out a sigh that came out more annoyed sounding than he liked it to. “trevor, two, jamie, zero.”

“why are you counting?”

“oh i’m just keeping mental note of how many times i’ve been right today. make that twice.” trevor smirked as he plopped his cereal boxes in the cart, jamie doing the same. 

“hold on.” jamie stopped the cart, trevor making eye contact. “what else were you right about?”

“the cameron thing.”

jamie gave him an ‘are you serious right now’ look. “okay, you were wrong about that. see?now i’m confirming it. i don’t like him like that. or at least i think i don’t.”

“you think you don’t?”

“trevor, i’ve been down here for a week.”

“and? you’ve been spending time with me and my friends, your friends tagging along.” trevor dragged them to the chips section which probably wasn’t the best idea since they needed to eat better but who was judging anyways? “look, all i’m saying is whenever they came over or when we went to their hotels you guys were a little touchy, or whatever.” trevor shrugged. “he’d always be in your room talking to you, he’d sit next to you when we all sat by the pool he-“

jamie cut him off before he was about to start venting. “so what? what if he’s being nice? plus he was in my room because we-“

“you were what, huh? making kissy faces at each other?” trevor teased and started making the worst kissy faces possible along with terrible kissing noises, “oohhhhh cameron i love you sooooooo much.” 

jamie’s cheeks went red. the best possible thing jamie could do was throw a bag of chips at trevor because well, he was being stupid. and so he did. that made trevor shut up. “dude- no. we were talking about hockey. you know, d man to d man? like normal people. i do the same thing with alex.”

“alex is a forward.”

“vlasic, dumbass. how come i know your teammates better than you do?”

trevor shrugged. “don’t know, and don’t care. now come on brochacho, you’re the one who said we needed real food so i guess we need fruits right? and like vegetables, you know, the wholesome stuff.”

“brochacho??” jamie said to himself as trevor pushed the cart, he was now walking along side trevor. jamie has realized he’d been doing this a lot. getting caught on to some weird word or sentence or anything weird trevor would say. sometimes it wouldn’t even be weird. the other day trevor said brotato and jamie couldn’t stop thinking about it for at least 3 hours. maybe because trevor is weird like that. a good weird though. he also noticed how many times a day he’d run a hand through his hair. it’s not like he was counting or anything it’s just whenever they’d be walking somewhere or talking or doing absolutely nothing, he’d look at him, his hands in his hair. maybe it’s because his hair was long. then again, so was jamie’s but, trevor’s hair was like.. majestic. if that was a way to put it. “no, yeah, okay that was weird. there’s no way i just called his hair majestic. he’s not some mystical creature.” jamie looked at trevor for a brief moment. “unless if there’s something he’s not telling me.” jamie immediately shook that thought. that was stupid. he was way to caught up in his thoughts to even realize trevor was talking to him. 

“helloooooo, earth to jamie, are you in there?” trevor was waving a hand in jamie’s face, jamie shook his head once again. 

“sorry, what? i was just thinking about something. sorry.”

“i lost you there for a moment.” trevor stepped back. then again, jamie didn’t realize how close he was in the first place. “what fruits should we get? or should we get frozen fruits for smoothies?”

“uhm, i don’t know. both i guess? i mean, at the end of the day they’re the same thing right? fruit is fruit.”

trevor nodded in agreement. “might as well get both. there’s no harm in having too much fruit.”

jamie also nodded in agreement. “great minds think alike.” trevor smiled.

—

they spent about a solid 10 minutes getting the healthy things they were supposed to get, now for some reason they were stuck in the baking aisle, as it seems neither of them knew what they were doing there but they were sure it was for some reason one of them had come up with.

“are you sure you said you didn’t like baking cakes?” jamie scratched his head, looking to trevor. trevor gave him a look.

“do i look like bake cakes?”

jamie twisted the corner of his mouth. “you’re right. you look like you burn them.”

trevor game him a ‘really dude’ look. jamie giggled.

they spent another 5 minutes figuring out what they were actually in that aisle for. pancakes.

“we’re idiots.” trevor said as he scrolled through his phone, finding their grocery shopping list from last night. “we needed stuff for pancakes dude. that’s what we’re here for. this is like that last thing we need then we can go home, or get lunch. or hang with the guys. it’s up to you.” 

jamie was in the middle of grabbing the pancake batter and syrup when he got lost in his thoughts again. he noticed trevor had been letting jamie make a lot of the decisions for them both when it comes to the little things. who gets to cook, what they should do today, where should they go today. then again, trevor is one of the nicest guys he’s ever met and lived with. he doesn’t make the house a mess, which is great, he’s quiet, he doesn’t bother jamie a lot, he only comes into his room if he wants to know what’s for dinner or if he wants to do something with him. it’s not something jamie should read into too much but here he is in the middle of the baking section with his roommate, thinking about his roommate. jamie shrugged the thought off.

“i guess we could get lunch then hang out with the guys on the beach for a little after we put the groceries away.” jamie tossed the syrup and batter into the cart.

—

“there’s no way we just spent almost 200$ dollars on food. there’s just no way.” trevor shook his head as he looked at their receipt over and over as they walked to the car.

“well, my mom always said if you’re going shopping shopping there’s no way you’ll spend under 100$, especially since there’s two of us and we both eat a lot. it was guaranteed.” 

trevor was still mind blown. he helped jamie put their mass amount of bags in the car, then leaned against it. jamie looked at him. “you drive this time.” trevor tossed him the keys. for some reason he wasn’t expecting for jamie to catch them. he’s clumsy. there were a lot of things about jamie he noticed in about a week, well, more than he could ever notice at world juniors, that is. he has a lot of freckles. he likes to wear bead bracelets. he always has a hat like trevor does. his hair is long, like trevor’s. he doesn’t know how to skateboard very well, he was the same height as trevor, he worse vans just like trevor. he was just like trevor. it was weird to think about, sort of. trev had really never met someone like himself before. the only difference was jamie is hard to convince sometimes. maybe he does it on purpose.


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jamie has lost his fucking mind. “okay, maybe it’ll go away.” jamie stood up and twisted the corner of his mouth. “like a cold, maybe if i ignore him, my feelings will go away.” he started pacing on the sidewalk, he probably looked insane. he felt insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS CHAPTER THIS IS EMBARRASSING IM SORRY

they’ve been living together for 3 months. it was now near the end of august. trevor’s friends had to go back home soon, development camp already passed. it exhausted jamie and trevor. plus the preseason and college, the boys had to leave sometime soon.

“remember that party idea alex suggested a month ago?” trevor was leaning against the counter, jamie was sitting across on the counter across from him with a glass of chocolate milk.

“uh, sure, yeah. i remember you told me.” jamie took a sip. “what are you hinting at?”

“we throw a party. now, before you say no, think of it as an end of school year party, like a graduation party. we have a super big party and everyone comes before they all have to leave for school and whatever. am i making sense?” trevor had a somewhat hopeful look on his face.

jamie had his cup up to his face, although you could clearly see his facial expression was blank. “i wasn’t going to say no.” trevor smiled.

“you think low of me sometimes dude.”

trevor shook his head. “i never think low of anyone, you just always say no.”

“no, that’s not true.”

“see?”

“that was a trap.” 

—

honestly? jamie thought trevor was bluffing. that’s until their house filled up with of course trevor’s and jamie’s friends and bunch of people him or jamie didn’t know. but that wasn’t such a surprise to jamie either. his parents told him to make sure he always had his cup with him at parties because it’s 21st century and anything can happen. jamie found himself outside sitting on one of the pool chairs with his cup of soda, (he was boring) scrolling through tweets. it was kind of cool outside, but it wasn’t cool enough for him to need a jacket. it was that ocean breeze type of cool. then again, they didn’t live too far from the beach.sure there were beaches in canada but california sort of just.. _hit different._

jamie was pretty much in his own world so he didn’t realize cameron had actually pushed his way outside to come find and sit next to him. “hi.”

jamie looked up from his phone, giving him a small smile. “hi.” he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the chair he was laying on to face him, cam was smiling.

“what are you doing out here by yourself?” cameron ran a hand through his now somewhat long red hair. 

jamie shrugged. 

“want some company?”

“i wouldn’t mind.” jamie grinned. cameron sat next to him. their knees were touching. not like that mattered or anything. 3 months ago trevor said cameron liked him. jamie didn’t believe him. trevor begged him in the grocery store to let him set the two up. jamie knew he was bisexual, one hundred percent. he’s just never done stuff— well with guys that is. he’s _only_ kissed girls. emphasis on only. jamie also didn’t like feelings, he didn’t like when he caught them, he didn’t like when he lost them, it always made him feel jumbled. love was always the last thing on his mind. it was always school and hockey. now it’s just hockey. he figured he could make the time for a boyfriend or girlfriend since he was in the nhl now and his grades were something he didn’t have to worry about anymore. but he’s also never brought a boy home. 

3 months ago jamie said he wouldn’t be able to do long distance. things can change in a month. all jamie ever did was think. that’s what he was doing right now. thinking. like a beehive. it always going. sometimes it was badthing other times he found it useful especially if he wasn’t paying attention. like right now. 

jamie turned his head so he was ‘paying attention’ to the other boy. he had more freckles than jamie could count. freckles everywhere. _1.. 2.. 3.. 4._ jamie couldn’t help but try. he wonder if people did that with him since he had freckles too. it’s like counting stars. it’s pointless but you get joy out of trying. cameron stopped talking. jamie wanted him to keep talking so he could at least make it look like he was interested in what he had to say and not his facial features. cameron asked a question, jamie raised a brow to seem confused. he didn’t hear what he said. cameron laughed.

“i asked, if you want to hang out with me this week before we leave. we could go shopping or something.”

“like a date?” jamie’s cheeks went red.

cam chuckled. “sure. only if you want it to be.”

this was stupid. jamie hated feelings. he didn’t know if he actually liked cameron or if he was just being nice. who know’s. he’d probably figure how he felt by the time cameron actually left, then there wouldn’t be a point.

“okay, then a date it is.” jamie grinned. what was he doing. _why was cameron looking at him like that?_ a look jamie has never seen before on anyone’s face. his smile was soft and his eyes, well, they were soft too. his face was all soft looking. it gave jamie a knot in his stomach. he wanted to say something else because he knew, _he just knew_ he looked like a blushing idiot right now and for no reason, too.

his words were twisted, his stomach was in a knot, _what was cameron doing to him?_

“do you wanna dance?” cameron leaned his head to the side, maybe so he could get a better look at jamie’s red, freckled face. with that stupid smile. jamie nodded. maybe this would help him get his mind off of whatever the fuck he just felt. he hated it. cameron gave jamie his hand. what a gentleman. his hand was soft and warm, holding jamie’s somewhat sweaty one. _why was he so nervous?_

cameron brought them to the middle of the room, everyone he knew was having fun, either tipsy, drunk, or high. he had no clue why that mattered right now. he was supposed to be having fun too. cameron was sober, or at least he thinks he is. alex and trevor are on the couch. laffy is standing in the corner making bolds laugh, kirby and vlassy are no where to he found, cole and spencer sitting on the counter cracking jokes with owen, and well, jamie was dancing with cameron. cameron was laughing and dancing, it made jamie relax a little bit. not even a little. a lot. 

jamie was having fun now. eventually their friends came over to dance with them, drunkenly screaming like they had all just won the stanley cup and this was their cup party. turcs and trevor were still on the couch. jamie didn’t worry about them too much, they were having fun and so was he.

_ until alex kissed trevor and trevor kissed him right back.  _

jamie’s stomach was in knots again. his head was swimming— he didn’t feel good. _what the fuck was happening to him, and why did that kiss bother him so much._ jamie felt like he was about to pass out. he felt like he couldn’t breathe, he was panicking. _why the fuck was he panicking._ he blinked a few times to make sure he remembered where he was. he was between cameron and vlassy who were having the time of their lives. jamie definitely didn’t know how to feel right now. all of a sudden he felt like he was drowning. _and for what._ it didn’t make sense. why was he feeling like this, it didn’t add up. there was no signs, it was bullshit. he managed to squeeze his way through the large crowd of people, telling cameron he’d be right back. his little bubble of fun was bursted, there were random people touching him, holy shit, he hated it. he was fine with people touching hit. that happens at parties. but not when he was feeling like this. he still didn’t know why. he managed to make his way outside like he did before, the breeze hitting his face. he could breathe again. he still didn’t understand why he felt like he watched his whole entire world crash and crumble in front of him. this time he was at the front of the house. he found a ledge to sit on to at least try and and collect himself before he went back inside. he ran both of his hands through his hair, extremely frustrated and out of breath. it was like he just got off the ice after a rough shift. he then put his face in his hands for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts and make whatever the fuck just happened make sense. “ _fuck_.” he managed to get out before taking a deep breath. “ _what the fuck._ ” jamie couldn’t wrap his head around it, two plus two wasn’t adding up to four. _**feelings? for his roommate? no. never in a million fucking years. absolutely not. impossible.** **there was no fucking** **way.**_ he needed to go back inside before cameron came looking for him again. he wouldn’t know how to tell him, ‘ _oh yeah, your best friends just kissed on the couch and i had a panic attack about it. it’s totally cool i’m fine now._ ’ scratch that last part though, he wasn’t fine. he was confused and angry; angry with himself for the most part. _of all people? trevor fucking zegras? really?_ it could’ve been someone else at least, like fucking cole or something. someone he didn’t have to see every day for the rest of his life. and well now jamie was sitting out side, on a ledge, in anaheim, california, rethinking his life choices. _hockey jamie? really?_ of all sports he could’ve chosen, he chose the one with stupidly good looking boys. he should’ve played football or something, or like basketball. any. other. sport. of course he had to get drafted and paired with the best looking prospect, in his opinion, the best looking out of last years draft. hold on— _ **IN HIS OPINION???**_ jamie has lost his fucking mind. “ _okay, maybe it’ll go away._ ” jamie stood up and twisted the corner of his mouth. “ _like a cold, maybe if i ignore him, my feelings will go away._ ” he started pacing on the sidewalk, he probably looked insane. he felt insane. “ _it’s probably just a stupid school boy crush that’ll go away in no time._ ” jamie took a deep breathing, running his hands through his hair again. it was fine, he was fine. his little panic attack didn’t happen. _he definitely didn’t just talk himself through this on a sidewalk in anaheim, and he definitely doesn’t have feelings for trevor zegras. no way jose._ jamie stepped back inside the house, feeling a lot better. he made his way back to the guys, cameron looking fairly happy to see him.

“where’d you go?” he shouted over the music, a smile being on his face.

“sorry, mom called.” jamie shouted just as loud, cam chuckled. jamie was back to having fun, dancing, taking pictures, posting snapchat stories, the typical to do at a party.

“see? i told you it’d be a good idea to hahe this party.” jamie’s cheeks flushed red, trevor said those words into his hear, loud enough for the both of them to hear. his hand was on his shoulder, he was so close to jamie right now. trevor was warm, and he kept giggling. 

“yeah yeah, shut up.” jamie said back, a smile plastered onto his own face now. trevor now had his arms wrapped around jamie’s waist, making jamie take 1000 pictures with him. jamie was now having too much fun to even realize what was happening between him and trevor. if this was the case earlier, oh how his life would’ve been so much easier 45 minutes ago. to be completely honest? the rest of the night was blur after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jamie being emotional? check :)

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback, i’d really appreciate it !


End file.
